


Best Friend

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3-stanza Moony/Padfoot haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

Snout meets snout in scent  
Embrace of dogs is trusting  
In another's smell.

A familiar smell;  
The smell of a best friend, the  
Smell of a lover.

Fly through the forest  
Friends at your back and your love  
By your side always.


End file.
